staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
16 Stycznia 2010
TVP 1 06:15 TELEZAKUPY 06:30 Najlepsze lata - odc. 2 (Best Years, ep. 2, Notorious); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Kanada (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:20 Ziarno ; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Sapporo ; STEREO, 16:9 11:00 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Hannah Montana - Ktoś więcej niż zombie, odc. 16 (More than a zombie to me); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:35 Hurtownia książek; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Ostry dyżur Jedynki; magazyn medyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Zwierzęta świata - Ssaki morskie - cz. 7. Kim i Roxie. Przyjaźń w świecie otarii. (Marine Mammals. Kim And Roxie. The Sea Lionesses) - txt - str.777; film przyrodniczy kraj prod.Francja (1999); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Faceci do wzięcia - Czy leci z nami?; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Jimmy Hollywood (Jimmy Hollywood); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1994); reż.:Barry Levinson; wyk.:Joe Pesci, Christian Slater, Victoria Abril, Jason Beghe, John, Jr. Cothran; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Discovery w Jedynce - Sen na granicy śmierci (My shoking story. I woke in up in a margue) - txt - str.777; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Teleexpress - txt - str.777; STEREO 17:25 Siostry - odc. 13/13 - Jesienne imieniny - (również w TVP HD); serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Kabaretowa alternatywa - odc. 2; program satyryczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Za kulisami Jedynki ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Garfield i przyjaciele - Ballada o jeziorze, odc. 19 (The Legend of the Lake); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO 19:50 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO 20:00 Rajd Dakar - 2010 - kronika - txt.str.777; STEREO, 16:9 20:05 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO 20:20 Hit na sobotę - Goldeneye - txt - str.777; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1995); reż.:Martin Campbell; wyk.:Sean Bean, Izabella Scorupco, Pierce Brosnan, Famke Jannsen; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Męska rzecz... - Pamięć absolutna (Total Recall); film science fiction kraj prod.USA (1990); reż.:Paul Verhoeven; wyk.:Arnold Schwarzenegger, Sharon Stone, Ronny Cox, Michael Ironside; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:35 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:00 David Nolande - cz. 3 (ep. 3, L'Horloge du destin); serial kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 David Nolande - cz. 4 (ep. 4, Crescendo); serial kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Sapporo ; STEREO, 16:9 04:50 TELEZAKUPY 05:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 06:30 Spróbujmy razem - Fundacja Maja; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:55 Dwójka Dzieciom - Rozalka Olaboga - Odc. 2 Nowa; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Poezja łączy ludzi - "Litania" (Julian Tuwim); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 M jak miłość - odc. 713; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 369 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 370 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Czterdziestolatek - dwadzieścia lat póżniej - odc. 15/15 - Drzewo, czyli cel w życiu - txt - str.777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:35 Kocham Cię Polsko - (15); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla młoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Gwiazdy w południe - Lawrence z Arabii - Cz. 2/2 (Lawrence of Arabia p. 2); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1962); reż.:David Lean; wyk.:Peter O'Toole, Alec Guiness, Anthony Quinn, Omar Sharif, Anthony Quayle; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1702 - txt - str.777; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 1078 Siła plotki; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Supernowa - część 2 (Supernova 2/2); film science fiction kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:John Harrison; wyk.:Luke Perry, Peter Fonda, Tia Carrere, Emma Samms; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 XI Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa 2009 "Hello Poland" ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Słowo na niedzielę ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:00 Na kłopoty... Bednarski - odc. 5/7 - Znak węża; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Zagadkowa blondynka - (2); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Laskowik & Malicki Niedziela Wieczór; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki (8); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. VII, odc. 20/24 (Crime Scene Investigation VII, ep. 720); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:45 Panorama; STEREO 23:10 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:15 Śladami ORLEN Teamu - czyli Dakar na obcasach; felieton; STEREO, 16:9 23:18 Pogoda; STEREO 23:25 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Smakosz (Jeepers Creepers); film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2001); reż.:Victor Salva; wyk.:Gina Philips, Justin Long, Jonathan Breck; STEREO, Dozwolone od lat 18 00:55 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Zagadka z przeszłości (Past Tense); thriller kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Penelope Buitenhuis; wyk.:Paula Trickey, Alexia Fast, Miachela Rogers; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:30 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:00 Plebania - odc. 1415; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Plebania - odc. 1416; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Plebania - odc. 1417; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Plebania - odc. 1418; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Plebania - odc. 1419; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 08:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Na weekend; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Tam, gdzie spadają gwiazdy - odc. 1 - Już się zaczyna (Gde padaji gvezdy); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 10 Szkocja - Hebrydy i okolice (43); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (78); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Dzika Polska - Żeruj z Marcinem ; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 1067* Zakochana; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (60) - Południowy Tyrol; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Wielka gra - na bis /odc.2/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 388 Legionista; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Studio Polonia - Tata zza żelaznej kurtyny (Krzysztof Rzączyński); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Hurtownia książek; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Przystań - odc. 13/13 - Egzamin; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Jedno słowo; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 699; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Matylda - odc. 3/33 Wędrujące gęsi (Matylda); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 7/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Kino Mistrzów - Dreszcze; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1981); reż.:Wojciech Marczewski; wyk.:Tomasz Hudziec, Teresa Marczewska, Marek Kondrat, Zdzisław Wardejn, Władysław Kowalski, Teresa Sawicka, Jerzy Bińczycki, Bogdan Koca, Zygmunt Bielawski, Bogusław Linda; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Laskowik & Malicki Niedziela Wieczór ; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Na weekend; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (78); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 M jak miłość - odc. 699; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Matylda - odc. 3/33 Wędrujące gęsi (Matylda); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 7/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 1067* Zakochana; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Przystań - odc. 13/13 - Egzamin; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Kino Mistrzów - Dreszcze; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1981); reż.:Wojciech Marczewski; wyk.:Tomasz Hudziec, Teresa Marczewska, Marek Kondrat, Zdzisław Wardejn, Władysław Kowalski, Teresa Sawicka, Jerzy Bińczycki, Bogdan Koca, Zygmunt Bielawski, Bogusław Linda; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TVP Info Opole 05:58 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:10 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 06:14 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:20 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 06:24 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:38 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:41 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 06:47 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:10 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 07:15 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:37 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 07:45 ABS 07:55 Buduję, remontuję, urządzam 08:10 Bajki i baśnie 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:38 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Żyjmy zdrowo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:11 Infonuta; STEREO 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:37 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:44 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:48 Info Poranek; STEREO 10:02 Info Kultura; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:51 Dżungla polityczna; program publicystyczny; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:47 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:52 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:03 Na rozkaz; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:46 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:51 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:02 Debata po europejsku; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Etniczne klimaty; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:01 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 Kurier opolski 16:49 Pogoda 16:50 Ginące zawody 17:03 Turawo wróć 17:15 Planeta według Kreta; cykl reportaży; STEREO 17:30 Kurier opolski 17:48 Sport 17:51 Pogoda 17:57 Tomasz Zacharewicz przedstawia 18:15 Reporter 18:25 Artyści Śląska Opolskiego. Moje inspiracje, moja sztuka 18:50 W służbie zdrowia 19:10 Puls Kościoła 19:30 Potrzebni; magazyn; STEREO 20:00 Prawda Ekranu; STEREO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:00 Patrol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 Kurier opolski 22:00 Pogoda 22:05 Studio pod bukiem 22:15 Studio Lotto 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 22:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:15 TV. Nostalgia; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO Polsat 05.15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.15 Kaczor Donald przedstawia (11) - serial animowany 07.50 Produkcje Myszki Miki (2) - serial animowany 08.25 Upadłe anioły - film fantasy, USA 2006 10.15 Ewa gotuje (86) - magazyn kulinarny 10.45 Się kręci - program rozrywkowy 11.15 Miodowe lata (115, 116) - serial komediowy 13.05 Światowe rekordy Guinnessa - program rozrywkowy 14.05 90210 (18) - serial obyczajowy 15.00 Dom nie do poznania (176) - reality show 15.55 Chirurdzy 5 (90, 91) - serial obyczajowy 17.50 Journeyman - podróżnik w czasie (4) - serial fantasy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.15 Sport 19.20 Prognoza pogody 19.25 13 posterunek (31) - serial komediowy 20.00 Komandosi z Navarony - film wojenny, Wielka Brytania 1978 22.45 O czym marzą faceci - komedia kryminalna, USA 2001 00.40 Wyścig z diabłem - film sensacyjny, USA 1975 02.30 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.35 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy 04.55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10.55 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny 11.25 Kobieta na krańcu świata (5) - program krajoznawczy 11.55 Na Wspólnej (1216-1219) - serial obyczajowy 13.40 39 i pół (32) - serial komediowy 14.35 Uwolnić orkę - film familijny, USA/Francja 1993 16.45 Majka (6-10) - telenowela 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Niania (121, 122) - serial komediowy 21.05 Monachium - dramat polityczny, USA 2005 00.25 Po tragedii Posejdona - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1979 02.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 03.10 Po co spać, jak można grać - program interaktywny 04.30 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVS 07.00 Radio Silesia 10.20 Śniadanie w TVS 10.50 Muzyczny Relax 11.40 S2 Śląsk 12.05 Zima w TVS 12.35 Sekrety Natury 13.05 Liga hitów 14.00 A nom się to podobo 15.00 Miasto Rozrywki 15.30 Kompozycja - magazyn komputerowy 16.00 Teleturniej Moto-test 16.45 Koncert życzeń 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Kuchnia po śląsku 18.30 Tygodniowy Finał Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Nauka jazdy 21.00 Miasto Rozrywki 21.30 Silesia Informacje 22.15 Radio Złote Przeboje na antenie TVS 00.00 Silesia Informacje 00.45 Teleturniej Moto-test 01.35 Koncert życzeń 02.25 Nauka jazdy 03.15 Muzyczny Relax 04.00 Przesłanie Paulinów z Ameryki 04.20 Prosto z Ameryki 04.30 Kompozycja - magazyn komputerowy 04.55 Kuchnia po śląsku 05.20 Gwarek 05.45 Silesia Informacje 06.10 A nom się to podobo 06.40 Muzyczny Relax - skrót